


【暗殺教室】Night Time（峯秀。2021白情賀文）

by Graybi



Category: Assassination Classroom, 暗殺教室
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, 父子 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 續原作結局向學秀高二設定
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Asano Gakushuu, 峯秀, 淺野學峯 X 淺野學秀
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. 氣泡水。water with bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> OOC是一定的（我個人覺得這篇OOC得極嚴重 連邏輯都丟了 慎入
> 
> 所謂一年容易又白情  
> 舊坑未填完就又新坑  
> 短文變長篇  
> 控文能力極差的我感謝容忍我至今的大家
> 
> 這篇應該不會變"唯一"  
> 就差點肉而已……  
> 我努力炖

淺野學峯再次開設補習班的消息很快就傳遍了教育界和家長圈，致使還未正式開業便已出現班數不足的問題，但很快就以同時開設線上課程完美解決。學秀對這發展毫不意外，他想不出補習界會有考倒男人的難題。儘管父親辭任了理事長一職，但他仍然得以留在椚丘繼續學業，與其說是現代社會的涇渭分明，禍不及家人，倒不如說高層們需要他各方面的成績來粉刷門面，提升校譽，這些在他和父親眼中都可笑之極的理由。不過，既然赤羽業選擇了原校升讀高中，那留在椚丘還是有點樂趣的。

對高中生來說，三月是個尷尬的月份。學年結束，意味著大學入學試又更近了，但這對學秀來說不是一個困擾。完成高中學業後打算到美國留學的他已把現階段能準備的文件都備妥，他的學力亦能很好地應付高中課程，假期比起衝刺期，更像是段空白期。今天是三月十三日，周六，父親如常地早早前往補習班工作，還未有心情完成男人設置的學習任務，學秀懶散地躺在床上，聽著喜愛樂隊的最新單曲，享受著難得的悠閒。  
"不被盯住就放縱還妄想能贏過我？"  
副歌剛到高潮就來訊，這男人還真是會挑時候！  
"我有我的行事模式！"  
"今天晚上有約？"  
剛按下發送鍵就傳入的訊息寫著令學秀皺眉的內容。  
"沒有"  
"司機六點鐘去接你。穿正式一點。"  
"要幹嘛？"  
沒回應，學秀瞄了瞄屏幕右上角的時間，離補習班上課的時間還有十分鐘。  
「嘖！」  
被故意忽略的十七歲少年不高興地拋開手機，在床上翻了個身。靜下來一會後，學秀伸手抄起手機，細閱起父親今天傳來的第一則訊息。  
「莫名其妙。」  
又過了會，  
「絕對會把你套上頸圈扯下來的。」  
因愛情滋味而紅了臉的少年幽幽地說過後，埋首進鬆鬆軟軟的枕頭中。

來接他的只有司機。不算太意外，但多少有點失落。  
「他呢？」  
在慣常的位置坐好後，學秀朝溫文爾雅的司機問，他不期望得到答案，但積在腹中一天的困惑和期待需要一個出口。  
「老爺下班後直接過去了。」  
「過去？」  
學秀有點意外會得到地點以外的資訊。  
「香榭飯店的旋轉餐廳。」  
「……我要下車。」  
父親很久沒帶他出席餐會，但不表示他想要出席，他可沒不挑到只要能和男人同場就滿足的地步。  
「不是餐會，只是和少爺你共進晚餐而已。」  
沒不相信的理由，學秀猶疑地放下搭上門把的手。香榭飯店的旋轉餐廳既有著五星級餐點，又能飽覽椚丘附近的景色，加上鄰近商業區，所以是個很熱門的約會、商務聚會勝地。學秀聽說在剛開幕時，想要在那預約到一個位置至少要早上半年預約。他曾經在那用餐過兩次，兩次都是他小學三年級前的事。他對那的印象有兩個︰食物很好吃，香水很刺鼻。不是餐廳採用的高級香氛，而是那些看上父親的女人們。

父親沒在飯店門口等他，學秀對此不意外。獨自坐升降機來到餐廳的樓層，學秀在服務生的帶領下來到父親預約的位置旁。學峯預約的是最受歡迎的窗邊位置。學秀到達時，男人正在利用手提電腦處理公務，身前是一瓶已開的紅酒。  
「父親。」  
「坐吧。」  
學秀坐到男人對面的位置上，他隱藏起不安，環視起四周。小學時候的記憶不算牢靠，但感覺餐廳的裝潢沒太大變化。觀景窗外的夜色是都市特有的繁華景象，只是學秀實在無心欣賞，他覺得有點反胃。  
「沒什麼特別想吃的話，就點主廚套餐吧。」  
「嗯。」  
「用這副模樣在這就餐不覺得浪費嗎？」  
天生帶著優雅氣息的男人語氣很是戲謔。  
「要你管……」  
學秀不快地把頭撇向窗外，他相信司機不會欺騙自己，但就是安不下心來。知道原因的學峯稍稍抬眼瞅了逞強看向窗外的獨生子一眼後，勾勾嘴角回到公事中。

餐飲的級數仍然是記憶中的模樣，在美味的包圍下，學秀漸漸放鬆下來。他大部份時間享用餐點，偶爾和父親鬥鬥嘴，心情愈發愉悅。然而，這始終是富人們熱門的用餐地點。  
「哎呀！這不是淺野嗎？」  
來者是一個風韻猶存的漂亮婦人，一個跨國集團的日本區總經理，離婚，育有一子一女，分別被學秀大十歲和五歲。記住可利用人物的基本資料是強者的守則之一。婦人身上有股高雅的百合花香，不難聞，但學秀不喜歡。  
「本田小姐，好久沒見。」  
學峯和婦人保持一段較遠的距離寒喧，無聲息地表示出不打算久談的意思。以他今天的能力和地位，他已經無需討好或依附任何人就能取得一切想要的。長年在商場打滾的女士自然沒錯過這種小動作，她多說上幾句後，就禮貌地主動結束談話。  
「沃特集團的日本區總經理。」  
「我知道。」  
說後，學秀喝了口蜂蜜綠茶，試圖驅散殘留於鼻腔中的花香。  
「那你知道她女兒還單身一事嗎？」  
「你想說什麼？」  
儘管實力差距明顯，但不代表學秀接受羞辱。  
「沒什麼。」  
享受過逗貓樂趣的學峯合起筆電，呷飲起醒得差不多的餐酒。儘管大部份時間都在辦公，但他身前的餐點都在涼下來前解決完畢。

能從父親的表情中得知自己又被耍著玩的學秀不高興地甩開餐巾，站了起來。  
「我去趟衛生間！」  
男人的笑意必然加深，為免自己情緒更高漲，學秀決定不看他一眼。

頂級飯店的頂級餐廳有著頂級衛生間是很自然的一件事。盯著自己在鏡子中的映像，學秀重重地吐了口氣。他洗了把臉，用飯店提供的厚實衛生紙抹乾，但濕掉的頭髮沒這麼好處理。學秀不滿地看著鏡中留有洗臉冷靜痕跡的自己，一腔悶氣無處發。

走回用餐區的路上，他迎面遇上了一位較本田年輕幾歲的女士，一個本地財團的千金，三十有八，已婚，掌管家族北海道一帶的事業，處事能力除了完美無缺、事事俱到、滴水不漏這類形容詞外，沒有更貼合的。她身上散發著符合身份和形象的玫瑰花香。位於她這階層的人不會使用廉價香水，但學秀還是沒來由地覺得很討厭。他並不是厭惡香水這存在，證據是他從沒討厭過父親身上的古龍水味，然而，"某些"女性身上的香水味就是會令他心生排斥。  
「咦……淺野家的孩子？」  
「晚上好，岡本女士。」  
心情不快歸心情不快，該有的禮儀他不會少。  
「哎呀！幾年未見，長這麼大了！現在幾歲了？」  
「剛剛十七。」  
「哈哈，時間過得真是快。想當年你還只有這麼高呢！」  
女士帶著常見於年長者的興奮比了比腰際的位置。對她沒確實印象的學秀禮貌性微笑。  
「愈大愈像你父親呢！」  
學秀喜歡這評價，但極其厭惡捏上自己臉頰的手。  
「你是自己一個嗎？不會吧？」  
「我和父親一起來的。」  
心情再次陷於谷底的學秀努力地使自己的語氣不致過份冷淡，女士手指殘留在臉上的觸感令他很是反胃。  
「喔！我也很久沒看到你父親了。」  
「啊！要不我去和他打個招呼好了！你們坐在哪？」  
手臂突然被捉住令學秀很不自在，他一時忘了禮數，僵在原地。  
「哎呀，這不是岡本女士嗎？」  
學秀從未對父親的出現如此欣喜過。  
「淺野，好久不見！」  
「好久不見。我兒子失禮於妳了嗎？」  
「怎麼會？他是你的兒子誒！」  
趁著父親和岡本女士對話期間，學秀以不失禮的速度走到父親身後。

回程的車途上，學秀支著腮看著車窗外向後流逝的街頭景色。他從車窗反射中看到父親正一臉好笑地盯著自己，於是不客氣地透過車窗瞪回去，這種幼稚行徑自然只會加深男人的笑意。倒映中，學峯輕輕搖搖頭，再次低頭處理公務。  
「抱歉。」  
有一瞬間，學秀以為自己出現幻聽。他轉向視線在筆電上的男人，不可置信地睜著眼。  
「我沒想到她們都在。」  
這句話後，學峯沒再說話，車廂中僅餘下他的打字聲和引擎聲在飄盪。學秀維持著同樣姿勢良久後重新坐好，暗地斥責這樣就氣消的自己不爭氣。

到家後，學秀不意外會有場課外輔導。和日常不同的是，這個晚上學峯堅持要他先洗過澡後才開始輔導。想著可以轉換一下心情，學秀也就放棄爭辯，走向二樓的沐浴間，把一樓的留給父親，一如二人所習慣的。

洗澡過後，課外輔導如常進行。  
「一頓飯就足以令你體力耗盡嗎？」  
第五次打盹的學秀瞪了學峯一眼，  
「我以為理事長知道原——抱歉，你已經不是理事長了呢。」  
「挑對手完全不在乎的事來攻撃完全是弱者行為喔。」  
學秀又一次瞪視親父。他板著一張臉舉起書桌上的水杯，把當中剩下一半，男人在他洗澡期間為他準備的氣泡水通通喝光。待他放下杯子時，不滿的瞪視已變換為無比堅定的直視。

對此，學峯只是輕輕勾笑，不予置評。

將氣泡水喝光後沒半晌，學秀就再也抵抗不了睡意，看出繼續下去不再有任何意義的學峯主動中斷輔導，回書房處理事務。睏得不能再睏的學秀放著一桌子學習資料不管，鑽進了被窩。

學峯再次回到學秀房間是輔導結束的一個半小時後，那時候學秀已是一副沉沉睡去的模樣。站在床邊凝視兒子睡顏的學峯輕輕一笑。絲毫看不出快將半百的男人小心地抱起床上流著自己血脈的少年以跨坐的方式抱進懷中，低頭吸了一口親兒身上的氣味。

沒有百合香，也沒有玫瑰香，很好。

事實上，學秀那兩次的記憶都不是餐會，只是學峯故意把他帶到女富商會出現的地點而已。一開始，他的確是打算利用學秀來激發那些女投資者的母愛好使商談更順利。然而，當他看到那些被自己迷得暈呼呼的女人碰觸學秀時，憤怒幾近要令他當場瘋狂。第一次，他自責自己的不成熟；第二次，他拒絕再忍受。自此，他沒有再帶學秀出席這種場合過。那時候學秀的性格已然是國中的樣子，但"飯局"結束後，那才到學峯腰際的小小身軀竟然緊緊地極盡挨近他，學秀不敢觸碰他，但那混身因僵硬而漏出的顫抖還是震撼到學峯已如鋼鐵般的心。那是自池田事件發生後，他唯二兩次沒對學秀的失態作出怪責和嘲諷。

多年過去，憤怒是依舊，但他也變得能全心全意地享受少年被自己扭曲形成的不倫依戀。睡夢中的少年身體暖烘烘，在初春有點滲涼的夜裡抱住很是舒服。學峯再次吸了口兒子身上的氣味後，撥弄起在睡衣下已然勃起的乳點，學秀軟綿綿的身體因此一震。  
「喝了一整壺茶，那藥應該不致於能令你睡這麼久。」  
「……」  
其中一隻撥弄的手換成揉捏，突然強烈的刺激成了腰際反射性的抓握。

如他所想已醒來的學秀緩慢地在他懷中坐直，和自己愈發相似的臉容上是不逗可惜的複雜表情，羞澀、不甘、期待……它們像是一層一層包疊的洋蔥，又像是融合成一團的柔軟毛球。穿著藍色格紋睡衣的少年雙腿因他蓄意擺成的姿勢已左右張開，幅度不大，但足以令腿間硬起的性器曝露於人前。

現在少年眼前唯一的人就只有他的親生父親。

「什麼時候發現的？」  
沒打算掩飾的明知故問，但他愛極了學秀想抗命又不能為之時的模樣。穿著白色絲質浴袍的學峯逐一解開學秀睡衣上的白色鈕扣，一顆接著一顆，他每解開一次，少年的身體就多曝露出一分。待學峯把學秀的睡衣完全解開後，學秀依然沒回答他的問題。陽光照射不到的身體和四肢、臉部有著不一樣的顏色，因性奮而硬起的異色乳點在其上很是突出。  
「嗯？」  
學峯以指腹摩挲兒子胸前的凸起，不多施一點力，技巧地把刺激停留在令人難耐的層面上。  
「父親……」  
任由獨生子在自己腿上因難受而扭動身體，徹底地忽視他顯而易見的渴求，並在他下意識想要把乳尖壓向自己時收回指頭。  
「需要我問第二次？」  
哪怕身處情慾之中，他刻在學秀骨子上的教導仍然有著效果。  
「你最後一次交接會議時……」  
也就是大約一年前，自己故意把藥瓶漏在碗櫃處時，不確定是不是當天就發現，但那不重要，畢竟他也就把它"漏"在那一星期而已。那瓶子現在已經是碗櫃處的長期住客。  
「你就不認為是我的？」  
「你需要睡覺的嗎？」  
學峯輕笑；學秀撇頭。

第二次"餐會"後，學峯就沒再帶學秀出席過與他無關的飯局，然而，作為他的獨生子及椚丘的學生會會長，學秀少不免會遇上需要交際應酬的時候，而某些人總愛把這視為接近他的好機會，這狀況在他離任椚丘後就更加明顯。帶領新上任、父母親是某財團重要人物的教職員參觀校舍，和榊原出趟門看演唱會就能沾上身香水味（事後學秀表示偶遇上一個千金小姐，他本人也知道那不是偶遇，但並沒有生出學峯期待他要有的警戒）……去年他是忙於為新事業而奔波，但不代表他會任由他人趁機接近自己的所有物。

貼著安眠藥標籤的藥瓶，出差前故意把它遺忘在廚房的一星期，回來後兒子情緒的細微變化。

從那時候開始，只要學秀身邊有相關人士接近——學峯最討厭的是香水味，幸運的是，他也不能想像自己會作出什麼反應的唇印從未出現在學秀身上過——學峯都會在每日的課外輔導前叫學秀先洗澡，並在期間備上一杯氣泡水。學秀第一次看到氣泡水時的反應已清楚表示出他知道杯中物是什麼。將兒子心思完全掌控在手中的學峯不意外學秀盯著杯子一陣後就零抗拒地把杯中液悉數飲下，他只對自己心中泛起的欣喜感到訝異。

他一直以為是自己以一己之力把學秀塑造成自己希望的樣子，從未意識到自己的成功是基建於學秀的任由魚肉上。潛意識中他是知道的，所以他很早就把能維持中產以上生活水平的投資知識、人脈都教給、提供給了學秀，無言中作出他要離開隨時可以的表示，然而，學秀由始至終都只選擇了留下。

基於安慰劑效應*，第一次喝下藥的那個晚上學秀睡得很熟，學峯原先只是想確定洗過澡的兒子身上沒有殘留香水味，然而，自學會走路後就沒抱起過的身軀比他想像的要更沉。學秀的體重很標準，長期嚴格自我鍛鍊的學峯能輕易把他抱起，他對64kg有多重也有概念。儘管如此，當他把十多年來幾乎朝夕相對的親兒再次抱在手中時，內心的震撼仍是超出他的預估。在自己懷中熟睡的身體流著自己的血脈，這身體之所以能存在完全基於自己當年的一個決定，這孩子能存活全因為在那十個月等候期中，自己沒作出捨棄他的決定。十六年、快將十七年過去，淺野學峯才真正理解到為人父的真正意涵。那個晚上，受到極大震撼的他坐在學秀的床上，抱住睡夢中的兒子良久，靜靜地感受他的體溫、心臟跳動和重量……

最初，多年來都活得極為理智的學峯對自己的轉變很是不適應，所以在學秀下一次帶著香水味回來時，他裝作一切如常的樣子。他從學秀的表情得知，這孩子以為自己猜錯了，然後打算試別的方法。學峯大概知道學秀會想出什麼方法，但裡面沒一個是他能接受的，哪怕只進行到計劃中的一丁半點都不行。為免兒子真的去實踐心中所想——那時候學秀最有可能會做的是坐某離婚貴婦的車，到她家商討文化祭的贊助事宜，他要是真做了，學峯絕對當天就給他認知到自己歸屬於誰，而且不會是用令人感到愉快的方式——學峯把人趕去洗澡後又倒了杯氣泡水。他極其討厭輸的滋味，但學秀認為自己猜對了的高興表情和抱住他時的滿足感平衡了他的心理。學秀一開始並不知道自己睡著後發生什麼，然而在一次學峯沒戳破的裝睡後——雖然學峯日常視道德為無物，但也沒到會隨意傷害親兒身體的地步，瓶中裝著的只是無味微生素即溶藥片，學秀只要認真起來，要抗衡安慰劑效應不是難事。他今天的睏意只是因為安慰劑效應和素來平穩的情緒經歷了過大的起伏而已——一切都變得不一樣。學秀開始主動靠近那些想接近學峯或自己的人們，他盡可能多地沾著她們的氣息回家，沾不上就自動向學峯提起今天"巧遇"上誰，然後在他問"要喝水嗎？"時咬住下唇忍著笑意地點頭。剛開始，學峯掙扎過要不要把這當成結束這場荒唐的開始，然而，每次到了抱擁時刻，他又會把這想法拋諸腦後，特別是在學秀學會輕輕地勾住他浴袍的口袋以後。

他覺得自己也許可以試著去信任這孩子自我保護的能力。


	2. 夜。Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉總算趕上白情  
> 炖肉苦手……  
> 還有點後續想寫  
> 但把這章當結局也可以  
> 後文也只是些情感上的補完而已

父親扳過他側開的臉，吻上他尚未被別人碰觸過的脣。學秀的身體很僵硬，像個玩偶般任由男人擺弄，他不知道該如何是好。高中男生已到了會在課間談論性的年紀，哪怕是五英傑亦同樣。然而，不知為何，每每和大家圍在一塊看小山偷偷存在手機中帶到學校的"動作"影片時，學秀都覺得很是排斥。他並非對女生缺乏興趣，但成年女性就是會令他聯想到香水味，繼而使他產生作嘔的反應。和他最是親密的榊原有察覺到他的異常，但學秀總是隨便編個借口應付過去就算。他感謝榊原的關心，但那種時候他渴望得到的只有來自父親的安慰。他自然不會主動要求，反正對他來說，能和父親處於同一空間已是至上的慰藉。

帶著霸道侵占意味的吻結束後，二人間多了一條很快就墮落消失的銀絲。  
「父親……」  
他的腿間硬得生痛，胸前的乳點在間或碰觸到的睡衣布料刺激下愈發酥癢。學秀第一次自我撫慰是在初中三年級，父親掌了自己一巴掌的那個晚上。自那天起，幾乎每次課後輔導結束，父親離去後，他都會在被窩中想像父親的撫摸、觸碰和插入。

「躺下來。」  
如常地服從父親的指令，但自作主張地稍稍展開滿懷渴望的身體。學秀不知道父親能接受到什麼程度，所以不敢過於肆意，但他得來的笑容令他知道自己做對了。洗澡過後的父親像是隻慵懶的豹子，安靜、優雅、美麗、充滿危險氣息。被這樣的男人直直盯著看，學秀覺得自己快要不能呼吸。  
「父親……」  
再不說點什麼，他就要可笑地在親生父親的注視下因過於緊張而昏厥了。  
「我在。」  
對學秀來說等同愛語的語句，即將高三的少年自覺快將要被幸福之海的浪潮所淹沒。

一切都比想像中的要美好上太多太多。學秀喜歡父親霸道的親吻，喜歡男人能在皮膚上留下瘀青的力度，喜歡他的每個吸吮和啃咬，喜歡撫上自己性器搓揉柱身、玩弄囊袋的手，喜歡這場淺野理事長其他學生都沒能得到的性愛。少年放任自己沉淪於慾望的海洋，但哪怕他再努力掩飾，後穴被指尖插入時的不適都沒能瞞過壓在自己身上的男人。  
「忍耐一下。」  
輕碎的吻落在他身上各處，霸道成了他沒在男人身上得到過的溫柔。  
「父親……」  
他像是剛學會說話的嬰幼，一再重複那個最先學會的生詞，想要乞求對方的原諒和憐憫。  
「我在。」  
親在唇上的吻，乳首上的溫柔舔舐和吸吮，使學秀發出幼獸般的嚶鳴。不敢明顯掙扎的他微微踢動雙腿，配上那些刻意壓低的哽咽，完美地挑起了學峯的肆虐心理。

作為一個成年男子，學峯想要更多地欺壓學秀，但作為學秀的父親，他得到的是和性愛遙遙對望的省悟。學秀有多沒安全感他一直都知道，但就像那個晚上抱起他時感受到的震撼一樣，直面和知道是兩碼事。如果說池田的事是把他內心割裂切碎的匕首，學秀眼下的行為則像是緊緊束縛住他心臟的粗麻，不會致死，但每次跳動都難受生痛。一直壓抑的身體使擴張難以有所進展，學峯抽出手指時，學秀不由自主地發出誘人的嘆息。學峯俯前親吻學秀眼梢處因張力而未能落下的淚滴，同時握上兒子的性器。  
「嗯！」  
學秀掙開他的吻，一雙手因不敢阻止而懸在胸前。  
「抱住我。」  
少年和自己同色的眼眸因生理淚水而顯得濕潤非常，學秀以盡是情慾的目光確認這不是道陷阱題後聽命遵從。被他環上後，學峯不期然地把嘴角揚成微苦的角度。能且敢於威脅國防部的男人一手環住把臉埋在自己肩窩的兒子，一手搓動後者的性器，他毫不理會懷中人突然開始而且愈發激烈的掙扎以及哀求，直到那尚未完全成熟的身體猛然一震，迸射出白色的濁液。學峯輕輕親吻了因無法判斷這是對是錯而顫抖不已的兒子耳後，沾取他濺落在胸前的精液，重新為他作起擴張。  
「父親……」  
學峯不再言語，改以輕柔親吻上潤濕透亮的唇。高潮過後的身體放鬆許多，加上有了精液的輔助，他很快就能探進第二根指頭。沒得到他口令的學秀繼續環住他，冒出了一層薄汗的身體不時迎合體內的熱流而扭動，勃起的乳尖在一個偶然下蹭到學峯同樣勃起的，少年沒錯過男人因生理反射而出現的一下微顫。靜息下來的身體很快便重新扭動，這次，乳尖碰上乳尖成了一種刻意，稚嫩無比的挑逗，但向來蔑視弱者行為的學峯不討厭。第三指加入甬道的探索時，學秀緊了緊環抱他的手，重新把臉埋進他的肩窩，但已有抬腰方便他動作的餘暇。兒子前列腺的位置並不深，指尖伸到盡處往上頂弄便是，但學峯不希望把他迫得太緊。

父親的指腹只要觸碰到甬道的某處，一股微弱但異常舒服的感覺便會從該處冒出，然後往全身遊走。學秀很想父親多多撫弄那個位置，但他不知道該如何表達。他嘗試扭動身體使那處觸及父親的指尖，又嘗試在父親靠近該處時繃緊身體挽留和邀請，但學峯始終不為所動，以自己的節奏動作。  
「父親……」  
他實在想不出別的話語。  
「再一下。」  
除了相信，學秀沒其他可做的。

間或得恰到好處的前列腺刺激沒多久就使學秀的身體變得疲軟，學峯抽出指頭時，少年的身體生出了微顫。被父親小心地放回床上時，身下布料上乾涸的精液硬塊刺得他癢癢的。他很想再喊聲"父親"，但又畏懼自己這晚上已喊得太多。儘管幻想過無數次，但當親眼看到父親的性器時，學秀仍是有點無措。他覺得父親不會希望自己像小山那些影片的女生般動作，但他也沒其他資料可以參考。  
「躺著就好。」  
那他就只躺著。

頭部頂進穴口時的充實感是指尖不能比擬的，沒想到差異這麼大的學秀反射性想要掙扎，卻被欺身上前的父親壓在自己和床墊之間，只能被動地承受一切刺激。父親再次抱住了他，並以此為契機狠狠在他體內頂撞。當父親頂撞到那處時，學秀覺得自己似是被丟進了只有快感存在的世界。  
「父親！」  
顧不上羞恥和恐懼，他只希望眼下的一切都立即停止。  
「沒事的。」  
在他耳中很是空白無力的安慰後，封住他尖叫的深吻以及更深的頂撞。已高潮過的身體很快又經驗了一次高潮，失去所有力氣的學秀躺在床上如隨波逐流的柳葉般隨學峯的動作擺動。他的甬道不再抗拒入侵，那處的充實感使他產生了被愛著的錯覺。他很累了，卻不希望這一切停止。

幾下引出他呻吟的深頂後，父親釋放在他的體內，和他同源的精液隨男人退出的動作從他的穴口流出。

「你做得很好。」  
自己做了什麼嗎？失神的紫色眼眸在頭髮被撫摸，額角被親吻時透出疑惑。  
「睡吧。」  
聽話地合上眼，然後因為黑暗背後代表的虛無而睜開。他不希望——他害怕這僅僅只是一場夢。  
「父親。」  
回首的男人臉上沒多少性愛過後的痕跡，和因為翻身後穴就漏出濁液的自己形成強烈對比。  
「幹嘛？」  
明知故問，但學秀習慣了。

膝行過去，任由黏稠的液體沿著大腿流下，在距離足夠近時，低著頭勾住父親浴袍的口袋。一句"我知道"後，走近的腳步聲勾起了學秀的隱藏在陰影下的唇梢。

END…？

**Author's Note:**

> *人們因為主觀意識而對實際無效用的藥物產生對應反應


End file.
